Mrs. Donner
Mrs. Donner is the wife of Donner, the mother of Rudolph and one of the supporting characters in the 1964 Rankin/Bass TV film, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Mrs. Donner gives birth to Rudolph in a cave one spring. She and her husband Donner are shocked when their son's nose lights up. After Santa says that Rudolph can't join his sleigh team with his red nose, Mrs. Donner watches as Donner puts mud on their son's nose to make it look normal. A year later, Rudolph goes to take part in the Reindeer Games and wears a fake nose put on by Donner. After Rudolph runs away after being laughed at by the other young bucks after his fake nose falls off and reveals his real one, Mrs. Donner wishes to help Donner look for him, but he tells her that this is a man's work. However as soon as he leaves, Mrs. Donner and Rudolph's crush Clarice go after him. Months later, Mrs. Donner along with her husband and Clarice, is captured by Bumble. Soon after, Rudolph arrives and tries to save his parents and crush, but is knocked out by Bumble. Luckily, Rudolph's friends Hermey and Yukon Cornelius arrive and knocked out Bumble and pull out his teeth. After waking up, Bumble tries to attack the group, but Yukon sacrifices himself to save the others by knocking himself and Bumble off a cliff. Mrs. Donner, Donner, Rudolph, Clarice and Hermey mourn Yukon, before going to Santa's workshop. Yukon soon arrives alive and well with a reformed Bumble. After Rudolph agrees to use his nose's light to guide Santa and his reindeer through the storm, Mrs. Donner along with Donner and Clarice, watches him leave. Rudolph's Shiny New Year In this film, which takes place a short time after the first film, Mrs. Donner along with her husband, is seen in a flashback in the where Rudolph tells the baby New Year Happy about his origin. Unlike the previous film, Mrs. Donner's fur is slightly darker and she is animated rather than stop motion. Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July Like in ''Rudolph's Shiny New Year, Mrs. Donner appears in a flashback to Rudolph's birth. However this time, she, Donner and Rudolph are joined by other reindeer. Relationships *Romantic - Donner and Mrs. Donner *Familial - Mrs. Donner and Rudolph *Friendly - Mrs. Donner and Clarice *Familial - Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Rudolph *Familial - Mrs. Donner, Donner and Rudolph Gallery Imagedamd.jpg|Mrs. Donner with her mate Donner Imagedamd1.jpg Imagedmdrsc.jpg|Mrs. Donner with Donner, their son Rudolph and Santa imagemdac.jpg|Mrs. Donner with Clarice Imagersnyrdmd.jpg|Mrs. Donner's cameo in Rudolph's Shiny New Year Imagerafcijdmdr.jpeg|Mrs. Donner in Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. Trivia * Mrs. Donner loves Rudolph, but when she watches Donner put mud on her son's red shiny nose to make him like the other reindeer, she leaned over and kissed her son, unfortunately she kisses the mud off his nose, causing it to glow. * When Mrs. Donner watched her mate put a fake nose on Rudolph's nose. It made Rudolph uncomfortable. Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Rudolph's Shiny New Year characters Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July characters Category:Allies Category:Adults Category:Well Behaved Characters Category:Animals Category:Family Category:Does Category:Lovely Relationships